


I Won't Share You

by wildonion



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Drinking, Drug Use, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildonion/pseuds/wildonion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura meets a gorgeous brunette at the local record shop who obviously has tons of knowledge in music. Maybe she can teach her a thing or two</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-  
"Hollis! You're just the person we wanted to see, wanna grab a late lunch? 

Laura didn't need to look up from her textbook to know that Lafontaine and Perry stood across the library table she was currently occupying. She arrived at the library around 10:30am because tomorrow she had a test in her English class, which she totally wasn't doing some last minute studying for or anything. 

Glancing up from the textbook the idea of a small break from all of this reading seemed very appealing to the blonde, "I am soo in. I've been in here awhile," she groaned while packing away her belongings. 

"It'll be good to stretch a bit! When was the last time you ate? You're probably starving!" Perry exclaimed as the three students strolled out of the library. 

"I was able to grab a few cookies on my way out this morning, but that's all. Betty had a someone in her bed so I got out of there as fast as possible." 

"Well let's go somewhere off campus, I'm starving!" LaF spoke. 

-

After thirty minutes or so the three found themselves walking past small shops and Laura thought she saw a new bakery, which she will so be checking out after their lunch. 

They were about a block from their favorite deli and there wasn't really any reason to rush. It was a super nice day out so they took advantage of it by walking and cracking jokes. 

"Oh man, we have to stop at this record shop real quick, they might finally have more copies of Death Cab's new album and I've been waiting to grab it on vinyl!" LaF turned to the other two with a pleading look as they came to a halt in front of Broody Records, "I know we all want to eat, but I'll be super quick, I promise!" 

Laura and Perry both agreed that lunch could wait another ten minutes, considering it was already close to three in the afternoon.

A bell jingled as they stepped through the door and Laura was actually impressed at how wide of a selection the store carried. The shelves stocked with endless amounts of music - to be honest, Laura had no idea so many different genres existed. 

She made her way down a few isles away from LaFontaine and Perry. Not looking for anything in particular, just admiring most of the album art. She recognized a few band names, but not many, so she kept making her way through the store. When the blonde rounded the corner she came to a stop as her eyes took in a gorgeous brunette strolling around the 80s rock isle. 

Laura could feel her face warming up just from looking at this girl who was dressed in a red flannel with a black tank top, and a pair of extremely tight black skinny jeans paired with black high tops. It was safe to say the girl was breath taking. She was biting her lip as her eyes roamed the different titles in front of her, unaware of the blondes gawking. 

The small blonde somehow found her legs dragging her in the direction of the 80s rock section, which she was suddenly very interested in. Within seconds she was at least a foot away, pretending to be checking out the music, when really she was checking out the brunette. 

The closer Laura got she noticed other details, like how this woman had a jaw that could probably cut glass. She was wearing makeup that was done to perfection. Everything about this girl screamed perfect. 

She did however catch onto the staring as a few moments went by. After a lot more ogling, she glanced up and stared straight at Laura, who immediately grew red and picked up the first record in sight. The other girl watched in amusement with a small smirk forming on her face. 

The dark haired girl slowly made her way closer to the blonde, "do you have a favorite off that?" 

Laura looked around to see if the girl was talking to someone other than her. No, it was just the two of them  
back there. She was definitely speaking to Laura. She had to play it cool, "U-uh, Favorite? What off?" 

"Hatful of Hollow? The Smiths?" she motioned to Laura's hands. 

The smaller girl was confused at first until she remembered she was holding onto a record. When she glanced down she noticed it did read The Smiths, a band she has never heard of. 

"Oh, OH! Um, no I don't have a favorite. I haven't heard anything by them before, just random browsing, you know?" The other girl chuckled quietly and Laura swears she hasn't seen anything as stunning as that small smile. 

"Haven't heard of The Smiths, yet you're browsing the 80s area? Makes sense," she noted with a playful tone. 

Laura could feel herself blushing harder, "I mean I'm interested in yo-, them. Interested in them, The Smiths. That's why I was checking it out." She was making herself look like a bigger fool as the seconds ticked by. The other girl found it extremely cute though, charming in some ways. 

"Hm, it's definitely one I would recommend, cutie" she winked and then openly looked Laura up and down, totally not ashamed. It felt like forever until she turned on her heels, leaving the isle. 

Laura stood there shocked at the encounter and finally placed the record back in the spot she found it. She wandered back to the front of the store and saw Perry and LaF at the cashier, waving her over. 

"They had it!" LaF excitedly announced upon Laura's arrival. 

When they were making their way out of the store, Laura felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. The girl who she spoke to only minutes ago stood there. 

"Cupcake, it's honestly shocking you've never heard of them, Morrissey has a voice like velvet..so give this a listen and tell me what you think," The dark haired girl spoke with confidence while handing over what Laura recognized as Hatful of Hollow. 

If Laura thought their earlier encounter was shocking, this totally topped it. She took the record from her hand, immediately taking note of the phone number scribbled in the top corner. 

"Woah, thank you! This is... really sweet. Thanks," she blushed and didn't try to contain her giant grin. 

"It's nothing, really," Laura thought she saw her roll her eyes, "You should be thanking me after you hear it, cupcake. Maybe we can talk about it over drinks sometime." And with that the brunette walked passed Laura and out of the shop with an extra swing to her hips. 

"Who that fuck was that, L? I want all the details!" LaFontaine nudged her once they were out on the street again. 

"LaFontaine!" Perry squealed

Laura glanced down at the record in her hands and then noticed the name scribbled below the number, Carmilla. 

She's really going to need to invest in a record player sometime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a bit short. I'm still trying to set the story, but I promise after this all future chapters will be a lot longer.

Friday evenings always seemed to paint a bright smile on Laura's face. The small girl raced through the busy streets of San Fransisco, she was finally off from work and walking home to start her weekend. Laura worked at a cafe a few blocks away from her dorm, Jen's. Trying to balance her job and school work was tough on her, but she always pushed through. 

Her phone started to ring from her pocket so she immediately accepted the call. 

"What's up Laura are you still heading over tonight?" LaFontaine's voice boomed on the other line. "Yeah, of course! I just got off work and I need to stop at my dorm to change and grab the album. I'm heading straight over after if that's still okay?" Laura questioned. 

It's been four days since 'the record shop encounter'. Laura didn't actually own anything she could play the record that Carmilla gave her on, but of course LaFontaine did. Laura could hardly contain her excitement all week because once she finally listened to the album, she could text Carmilla. She was very mysterious and Laura wanted to know more about her. 

"Cool, I'll see you soon then," LaFontaine told Laura and then the line went dead. 

The blonde finally reached the dorms and raced to the third floor practically running over anyone in her way. She stumbled into room 307 and took note that Betty wasn't in, she was probably in class. Fifteen minutes ticked by as she quickly showered and gathered her belongings. A box of cookies, phone charger and zip-bloc bag full of a variety of chocolates were tossed into her bag and of course Hatful of Hollow in hand. 

Laura quickly locked the door and made her way to LaFontaine's. 

-

The two of them were sat on LaF's bed munching on chocolate while listening to The Smiths. The man singing about a broken heart did indeed have 'a voice like velvet'. Laura decided about halfway through the record that she liked them. She really like them, especially since a certain brunette did too. 

Silence finally washed over signaling that it was finished. "Well, that was an experience," LaF smiled as they got up to turn the record player off. 

"It was great! I really liked it!" Laura tried to say with a mouthful of cookies. 

"Well? Are you going to text your lover? It's only ten at night, she's probably still awake." LaFontaine waggled their eyebrows at a embarrassed Laura. 

"LaF! We are not lovers!" She blushed a deep shade of red, "but I guess I will. I mean.. she did say to call after I listened. Read me the number on the cover." 

After they read the number out loud Laura sat there staring at a blank screen. She had no idea how to start off the message. 

"LaF what do I say! You know I'm not that smooth," she cried out. 

"Geeze, calm down L," they chuckled "Just tell her who you are and what you thought of the music." 

Laura took a moment to think and then typed away with a determined look on her face. 

Laura: hi, this is Laura, the girl you met at Broody Records. I listened to Hatful of Hollow..

The tiny blonde clicked send and waited barley a minute until her phone was beeping with a new text message. 

Carmilla: well hello, cutie. Did you enjoy it?

Laura: yeah, a lot :)

Carmilla: that's good. Do you want to meet for a drink? I'd like to hear more about what you thought, sunshine. When are you free?

Laura couldn't believe how straightforward Carmilla was, but just the thought of seeing the brunette again had her squealing. 

"She wants to meet for drinks!" She informed LaFontaine, who sat there with a huge smile on their face. 

"That's great, L! Look at you getting it with the ladies."

The smaller girl's face started heating up. Laura's last relationship was in her junior year of high school and since then she hasn't seen many women. Sure, a one night stand here and there, but nothing too serious. 

Laura: I'm free the rest of the weekend. 

Carmilla: sounds good, creampuff. Meet me tomorrow at 6609 eastern dr. 10pm. Hope you like whiskey ;)

A bright smile crept upon Laura's face. She wasn't sure if it was a date or maybe a casual meeting between soon-to-be-friends? Either way she quickly informed LaFontaine about her plans, saying something about how she needed her 'beauty sleep'. LaF just chuckled and they said their goodbyes. 

Once Laura snuck back into her dorm, careful not to wake Betty, she changed into more comfortable clothing and crawled in bed. The blonde wanted to have a lot to converse about tomorrow. Until 2 in the morning she finally passed out with both earbuds in and The Smith's greatest hits playing on The YouTube app on her iPod touch.


End file.
